The New One
by Sparklelover97
Summary: My story is about Merealla. She travels along with the dwarves. The main characters are Kili and Merealla. I hope you like it :)
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1.**

_This is my first chapter of my fan fiction. I really hope you like it. I'm from Holland so I might make some mistakes with grammar. Please say if I do and I'll hope you also explain what's the right way. My story is about Merealla a human, her parents died in a battlefield by orcs. She now travels in the hope of finding a true love. When she is in the shire she meets a bunch of dwarves. And if I tell you more you would know the whole story so please start reading _

There blew a soft wind in the Shire. Merealla sat on her horse, she was riding towards a nice looking pub. When she got by the pub she got of her horse and went inside. She looked around, the pub was full with hobbits and dwarves. She could hear a lot of dwarves laughing. She was searching for a nice hidden spot. She found it really quick and sat on the wooden bench. Almost immediately the waiter came to ask what she would like to drink. 'Hello my lady what a beautiful evening, isn't it? So what would you like to drink?' she looked at the waiter. It was an old dwarf about 165 years old she guessed. He had a long grey beard with some nice pigtails at the end. 'I would like a glass of water please'. 'Well of course, I'll be back in a minute'.

Merealla was travelling, her parents died, they were killed by orcs. She was alone now in the world so she start to travel to find the one and build a new life. 'Here's your glass of water'. 'thank you' she murmured.

There was a big group of dwarves on the table in front of hers. They were laughing loudly. 'And then a vase dropped on his head and I couldn't stop laughing'. Everyone laughed. She silently zipped from her drink. She stared at nothing thinking about all the things that might happen to her. She didn't even had a place to stay for the night.

'Waiter?' she raised her hand. 'Oh hello my lady, is everything okay?' he asked. 'yes but I don't have a place to sleep, do you now a place nearby?' she looked at the waiter but saw in the corner of her eyes that the dwarves stopped laughing and talking and were listening. 'Well I had enough rooms here but then these dwarves came, well it's an hour on a horse but then you can stay at a lovely place, my brother owns it'. The waiter walked away and she was looking sadly at her drink. An hour?! That is way too long, I want to leave in the morning. 'Sorry to interrupt your thoughts lady but I heard your conversation and I have two beds in my room so you can sleep there if you like.

A young dwarf with dark brown eyes, and half long brown hair looked at her. 'You are asking me if I would like to sleep in a room with a complete stranger when the stranger had drunk alcohol?' He smiled at her 'yes exactly'. 'Well it's a nice offer but I don't do that sort of things' She smiled back but the dwarf still looked at her. 'What?!' she asked , almost shouted. 'Well I'm waiting for you to say yes, because I really can't let a women travel in the middle of the night'. She laughed. ' Well it's very kind of you but…' ' I see that as a yes, well my room number is 23'. She looked at the dwarf, if they have something in mind they don't let it go she knows that now.

'Well yes then, but I first want to know your name'. 'My name is Kíli, I'm a nephew of Thorín and the brother of Fíli' he smiled at her and for a moment she felt lost in his eyes. 'Well hello Kíli nephew of Thorín and brother of Fíli, I'm Merealla daughter of Donyc and Geddyn'. Well Merealla, I'm tired so I go to my room will you also come now or do you stay here?' Kíli stood up and grabbed his stuff from the ground. 'No, I'll come with you'. Merealla also grabbed her stuff and walked behind Kíli.


	2. Meeting Bilbo

**Chapter 2.**

_Well this is chapter 2. You will read about the meeting of Merealla and the dwarves. I hope I can update the story every 2 or 3 days. It depends on my school work._

The sun was coming up. Merealla heard some birds, and water falling down. She turned around in her bed and saw a dwarf laying in a bed about a step away. Why is there a dwarf in my room? Oh wait it's his room. What was his name again? Oh I remember Kíli it was.

Merealla got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and put different clothes on. Then she heard a voice. She grabbed her dagger and walked back in to the bedroom. Then she saw Kíli standing by the window. 'Good morning lady Merealla' he turned around and she could see he's naked chest. 'uhm nice' she murmured. She blushed and walked back into the bathroom.

Well okay that was awkward. She grabbed her filthy clothes and stopped by the door.' Uhm are you already dressed because I don't want to interrupt you'. I heard him laugh softly. ' Yes I'm dressed'. She walked in the room and started packing her bag. 'Where are you going?' Kíli asked. 'Nowhere actually, I'm just traveling because my parents were killed and I want to build a new life, so I'm searching for a nice place or an adventure'. 'I'm sorry' Kíli said. 'It's okay, but I'm going now it was nice meeting you'. Merealla walked away. 'Bye lady Merealla'.

She went downstairs and ordered a plate off eggs and bacon. 'It will be done in 5 minutes' the waiter said. Merealla sat down on the same spot where she sat yesterday. The waiter was really soon at her table and came with an enormous plate of food. 'Uh I asked for one plate' the waiter laughed really loud 'I know that, and this is the plate'. Merealla stared at her plate with an open mouth. Then she heard someone laughing really loud behind her. She turned around and looked right in to the eyes of an old dwarf.

'I'm sorry for laughing but you're looking at your plate like you have never seen food'. Merealla smiled 'Well this is enough food for a whole village'. 'Or for one hungry dwarf or hobbit'. Merealla laughed. 'It's nice to meet you, I'm Merealla'. 'Well hello Merealla, my name is Balin'. She smiled at him and then turned around too started to eat her breakfast. 'I thought you wanted to go fast?' Merealla looked up right at Kíli's face. 'Oh yeah but I wanted to have breakfast first'. 'Can I join you then?' 'sure'. Kíli sat down and order a plate of bacon and eggs. The waiter was a minute later at their table with a plate. While Merealla was eating she looked up to ask Kíli a question, but then stared at him because all she saw was food going through the air and bacon fat on his chin.

'What?!' Kíli asked her. 'nothing' she said with a smile. After half an hour she was finally filled. She gave Kíli money for the room and his and her food. 'No, I pay it was my room'. She nodded ' no, it's fine I wish you luck with whatever you are going to do'. 'Well I wish you luck too Merealla'. He stood up and gave her a hug. She awkwardly hugged back and walked away. When she was outside she hugged her horse and gave him some carrots. 'It's alright Kílur'.

She was already riding an hour when she got at an nice village. She saw little round doors in the middle of a hill with beautiful flowers around the door. She jumped of Kílur and walked towards the door. She knocked on the door with her pale hand. An odd little man with extremely huge feet opened the door. 'Excuse me sir, but where am I?' the odd man looked at her and laughed. 'You are in bag end'. 'Thank you a lot sir'. 'What is a beautiful lady doing here, travelling all alone?'.

'My parents died, so I travel around middle earth to see new things and go on a journey maybe'. 'Well do you want to come in then, you must be starving'. She laughed and walked in his house. 'I'm Bilbo, and what is your name?'. 'My name is Merealla', she looked around the small house. Merealla was 5.41 feet tall. But the hobbit was around 4.59. She sat down on a pretty wooden chair. She looked around a big house, from the outside you would think it's really small. It has round walls and windows. With a light yellow, beige colour on the walls. And everything was made of wood. 'Would you like some thee lady Merealla?'. The hobbit stood in front of her with a huge smile on his face. 'Yes, I would love that'. She saw a box filled with stuff from Rivendell. ' Here's your thee, you look exhausted, you can take a nap in the guest room my lady'. He stared at her with an observing look in his eyes. His curly hair looked really cute on his head. 'Well mister Bilbo that would be very nice but you don't have to do that'. She looked at the hobbit and saw that his awfully big feet had a lot of hair on it. 'Well I like you to sleep here, then I at least now I did something good today'. He smiled at her and directed her to the guest room. 'I will wake you up at dinner time, you can stay here till the morning if you like that?' he opened the door and she walked into a beautiful room with a large wooden bed and a small round window. 'That would be very kind'. Bilbo closed the door and there she stood alone in a beautiful room. She unpacked her bag and she crawled in the bed. She was tired of her day on her horse.

She closed her eyes and a minute later she heard a lot of noises in the house. She looked in the room and noticed it was dark. _So it's night._ She got out of bed and wondered why the hobbit didn't wake her. She got dressed and walked out the room. She heard someone eat in the kitchen so she went to the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw a huge dwarf at the table eating a fish. The dwarf was bold but had an huge beard and looked angry. 'Uh hello'. The hobbit was sitting behind the dwarf and looked shocked. 'I'm so sorry I didn't wake you but this dwarf came here, and I forget everything else when I saw him eating'. Then she heard someone knocking at the door. _Who would that be?_


	3. Meeting the dwarves

**Chapter 3**

_Well thank you all for favourite my story and follow it. At 12:00 I was still writing although there was beautiful firework. I really love writing it but I have to say, I only saw the movie ( I know shame on me) so there are no book lines in it. I have to read it all by memory so if anyone wants to help me just write a review I really would like that. This is chapter 3, Merealla meats the dwarves at the dinner at Bilbo's house. I hope you enjoy it._

Bilbo walked towards the door. I walked right behind him to see who would be at the door. Bilbo opened the door and there stood Balin. 'Hello Merealla, what are you doing here? Oh DWALIN!' Balin walked to Dwalin and they apparently where brothers, (the names make sense now). 'Balin!' 'Dwalin!' the brothers sad, and then the knocked their heads. Bilbo and I looked at each other with an open mouth. We thought the same thing: Dwarves, they don't make sense.

Balin and Dwalin where busy catching up and Bilbo and Merealla where just staring at the dwarfs, _they are so…uhm… weird_. I went to sit down in a chair when I heard someone knocking at the door. 'No, I don't want any more dwarves in my house, go away!' Bilbo walked to the door and opened it. 'No. You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house'. 'What?! Has it been cancelled?' Fíli said. 'Cancelled? No, nothing's been cancelled but..' '…well that's a relief'. 'Fíli and Kíli, at your service'. The 2 brothers walked inside. 'Be careful, I just had them sharpened' Fíli gave his swords to Bilbo who looked terrified at the swords. Kíli whipped his feet on an old box. 'No, don't do that!' Bilbo said. Merealla laughed.

Then Kíli walked to her. 'Hello my lady, what are you doing here?'. 'I went to this house to ask where I was and then Bilbo invited me, and that's why I am here, and what about you?'. 'Bilbo over there is our new burglar, and we are here all, and there will come more dwarfs, to eat'. Merealla smiled. Dwarfs can only think of food. 'How lovely, Bilbo would like that(!)'. Kíli smiled at her and she felt that her chest became hot. She touches her cheeks and they were also warm, _am I blushing?!_ In about half an hour Bilbo's entire house was filled with dwarves.

She saw Bilbo looking angry at all the dwarfs because they kept moving his stuff around the house. I laughed even harder than the first time, Bilbo came up to me and asked 'would you like it if 12 dwarves would come to your house and destroy it?' 'No, but then I actually have no house so it's impossible'. Then we heard a some knock, again. Bilbo groaned really loud. 'Who is there?' Bilbo said while opening the door. 'Oh hello Gandalf, now you can tell me what is going on, right?' Gandalf smiled. 'Yes about 12 dwarves are at your house to have dinner'.

Gandalf walked in and finally all the dwarves sat down around a big table. 'So, who are you if I may ask?' I'm Gandalf they grey'. 'Hello Gandalf it's nice to meet you, I heard a lot of nice things about you, I'm Merealla'. 'Hello Merealla, and what are you doing ate a hobbit house?'. 'I'm traveling and when I asked Bilbo where I was he invited me in to have dinner with him, and now there are 12 dwarves in his house and he's going mad'. Gandalf smiled. 'He'll be alright, why are you traveling all by yourself?'. 'My parents were killed and I want to begin a new life and maybe go on an adventure'. Gandalf smiled. 'Well, these dwarfs and Bilbo are going on an adventure, you can join if Thorín is fine with that'. Merealla looked around to see the dwarf prince but she didn't saw him. 'Uhm Gandalf I don't see him'. 'He will be here soon'.

Gandalf also sat down at the table and Merealla saw 2 free spots so she chose the spot between Kíli and Balin. The dwarves began to eat and it was the grossest thing she had ever seen in her life. Bilbo almost fainted when he saw it. She saw food everywhere. In their noses, beard, hair, clothes. 'Is there something wrong Mereal?'. She looked at Kíli, 'No just you eat very uhm.. interesting' she said with a smile. Kíli laughed really loud, well you better get used to it because I heard you are going to join us if Thorín is okay with that'. She nodded.

When they had all finished dinner she heard a really loud knock on the door. That must be Thorín…


	4. Proving herself

**Chapter 4.**

_Thank you for the reviews, it really helps me to become a better writer. I am so happy that I already have 10 followers, it's maybe not much but it means the world to me. I want to thank you all for following and to favourite my story. Merealla had to proof herself to Thorín and the others, and you will meet all the dwarves. Let the story continue…_

All the dwarves were quiet. Merealla saw that they were all frightened. Bilbo stood up and walk to the door. He opened the door and there he was the great prince of Erebor. She heard Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorín talking. Thorín walked in the room with Bilbo and Gandalf right behind him. He sat down on the nice wooden chair at the end of the table. 'Hello everyone, good evening' Thorín said. Then his eyes fell on Merealla. 'Who are you?' he asked. Merealla looked at him. Thorín had long wavy black hair with some grey at the beginning. He had thick eyebrows and he looked very rough. 'I'm Merealla, daughter of Donyc and Geddyn'. She gave him an appropriate smile and looked down at the wooden table. ' She was here before the dwarves, and she would like to join the company'. Gandalf said, she could feel al the dwarves looking at her. 'Now is that so?' Thorín looked at her like he was observing her. 'Can you handle any weapons?' the prince asked. 'Yes, I am very good with an sword and I can handle arrow and bow but I'm not very good at that'. Thorín smiled like he didn't believe that she could handle any weapon at all. 'Well we see if you're as good with sword fighting as you say'. Thorín and all the dwarves went outside, Merealla walked right behind them completely surprised that she had to proof it.

They stood on an hill, she had a great view. She saw a lot of light from the many small hobbit houses. Thorín had taken them to the edge of the wood. 'Okay, make yourself ready'.' You're going to fight one of these dwarves here, you can choose one yourself if you win you can join our company'. Thorín looked at her as she turned around to look at the dwarves. _Okay think quick who of them is the best sword fighter? _She looked at Kíli, everyone saw she was doubting. 'I'll go for Fíli'. She smiled at him and walked towards Thorín. 'Any rules?' she said with a bit of an attitude. 'No not at all'. Fíli walked up to her and said, 'you could have better picked my brother, he's not so good at this'. She smiled at him 'Because I am a woman?' she raised her eyebrow. The wind blew softly and her hair tickled in her neck. 'Let's start'. All the dwarfs stood in a circle around them. Fíli attacked first. She blocked him and smiled. 'Is that all you can do?'. He looked angry at her, then he attacked again. He tried to stab her in her stomach but she blocked and now had her sword on his throat. 'Really, is this all you got?'. She smiled and removed her sword, she turned around and walked away. Fíli ran up to her to give her a surprise attack but she heard it so she turned around and blocked it again. 'Well Merealla wins, you can join our company'. All the dwarves clapped really loud and where amazed by the power she had. The dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo and Merealla walked back to the house.

They all sat around the table and where talking really loud. Gandalf gave Thorín some food that was left (which was about one bread and 1 pound meat). He was thankful and started eating. 'Well we have a new member and if Bilbo will come also even two'. 'I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't know your names only maybe 2 or 3'. The dwarfs laughed and began telling their names.

'I'm Gloin, at your service'. Gloin had a lot of thick hair on his head, and an huge beard with pigtails. His hair had an orange red colour.

'I'm Oin, at your service'. Oin had a long beard, the where pigtails and long grey hair. He had huge eyebrows and also looked quite though.

'I'm Dwalin' Dwalin was the man who did the knocking thing with his brother. He was bold but had hair at the end of his head at the back. And a long brown beard.

'I'm Balin, Dwalin's brother'. She had met Dwalin already. He is a nice old men, with a long grey beard and hair.

'I'm Bifur, at your service'. Bifur hat long black hair with a small pony. He had some pigtails in his beard which where grey and black it looked very funny, but he didn't looked very friendly but he's a dwarf after all.

'I'm Bofur', at your service', This dwarf had a funny hat that covered 2 pigtails, you saw the ends coming out. He had a smile on his face and looked very kind.

'I'm Bombur, at your *burp* service'. Merealla laughed. Bombur had a bold spot on his head and his hair was orange. His beard was no longer a beard no one pigtails was made out of it. He was the only one who was still eating.

'I'm Nori' Nori had a lot of pigtails made into something weird. He looked very extraordinary because of his hair that looked very weird. He had light chestnut collared hair.

'I'm Dori' Dori was an old dwarf, with grey hair with a lot of pigtails. _That must be a lot of work in the morning. _

'And I'm Ori' Ori had an extraordinary face. He had a huge nose, but small eyes, he had red orange hair that was short but had some long pigtails.

'I'm Fíli at your service my lady'. Fíli was the brother of Kíli but they didn't looked the same. Fíli had long blond hair with 2 funny pigtails on his beard. Although he almost had no beard.

'I'm Kíli, at your service my lady'. Kíli had long chestnut brown wavy hair. He had a small pony and had no beard, well there was hair but it certainly was no beard.

'And I'm Thorín'. She already knew how Thorín looked but now she could see that he had a few wrinkles in his forehead, probably because of stress. She looked around the table to see all the faces again. She only remembered a few. But she will learn them fast enough. But there was one man left, Gandalf but she already knows so much about him that it was weird If he would introduce himself. He was very tall about 6.56 feet, I guess. He has long grey hair and a beard. He had a beautiful old looking wooden staff and wore a grey garment.


	5. The journey begins

**Chapter 5. **

_I saw a very funny thing on the internet and I just wanted to share it with you guys._ _(I'm sorry for the weird sentences in my last story but I accidentally put the wrong version on the site)._

_**Before **__= Bofur  
__**Bugging**__ = Bifur  
__**Busy**__ = Balin  
__**Dwarves **__= Dwalin  
__**First**__ = Fíli  
__**Kill **__= Kíli  
__**Gollum**__ = Gloin  
__**Over**__ = Oin  
__**Night **__= Nori  
__**Or**__ = Ori  
__**Don't **__= Dori  
__**Bother **__= Bombur  
__**Trying **__= Thorín_

_I hope you remember all the names (I still don't know 3 of them). And I also hoped you liked my last chapter. I put some paragraphs in it because I was asked so, Thank you for that review because it's so much easier to read now. This chapter is about Bilbo who joins them and Merealla's first day and night with dwarves_

Bilbo fainted last night when he heard all the cruel thing that could happen to him. Thorín looked like he already knew that a hobbit would never be brave enough. The next morning was a beautiful one, Merealla was still very tired. She opened her eyes and looked around. The candles were out and all of the other dwarves were sleeping. She came out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the faucet and drunk some water. Her mouth was really dry, what meant that she had probably drool. Great she just wanted everyone to see that. She walked in the small hobbit house looking for a mirror. When she found one she was almost too scared to look in it.

She finally did. Her leaf green eyes stared at her in the mirror. The freckles on her nose where visible. Most of the time you only see them when you come closer but because of the sun she had on her trip they became visible. Her long brown hair was hanging on her shoulders and she saw that her skin looked very filthy. She walked back to the faucet and washed her face and hands. Her nails where already not as clean and pretty as the begin of her trip. ´Are you already up? You´re an early bird then´. She smiled and turned around Ori stood there with a smile on his cute face. ´Good morning, Ori was the name right?´. Ori nodded. She asked Ori ´when do we leave?´ She sat down on a chair in the kitchen and looked at Ori. ´Depends on the time Thorín wakes up, if he is awake soon we will soon´ he said and he started making breakfast. She saw Ori being busy with making eggs and bacon. ´Are you making breakfast for everyone?´ Ori turned around ´Yes my lady´.

She smiled and started to pack her bags. Balin asked ´Do you need some help?´. ´No, I´ll be fine´. When she was done packing her bags everyone was already awake. Everyone was busy packing their stuff and waking up. I saw Bombur almost drool when he smelled the bacon. Merealla sat down at the dining table and waited for the other dwarfs to join her. Kíli sat next to her and Fíli sat of course next to Kíli. ´I never saw a woman who was so good with a sword´. She smiled, ´thank you, I never saw a men so bad with a sword´. He laughed but when he looked to Merealla's face he saw that she meant it. ´Well brother you still are handsome so everything will be alright´. Merealla laughed when she saw Fíli punch Kíli. Ori, Dori and Nori brought plates to everyone, and the dwarves and she started eating. When they were done they all went outside to give their horses some food so they can go.

´Who thinks Bilbo will come?´ A small group of dwarves and Gandalf came to Dori and gave him some money. _What´s going on? _Merealla got upon her horse and started petting him. ´You have a really beautiful horse´ ´Thank you Kíli´. The dwarves, Gandalf and Merealla started on their long journey.

They were riding an hour or so when all of the sudden they heard someone. 'Wait, wait!' The dwarves stopped and looked. 'I signed it!' Bilbo stood with the paper in his hand. Everyone looked happy that they had a burglar. 'everything seems to be right'. Bilbo smiled and then all of the sudden he got lifted up by Bifur and Bofur on a horse. Bilbo looked at the horse liked it was an orc. Merealla laughed. 'Did you wash yourself?' Merealla looked next to her right in Kíli's eyes. 'Uh yeah I don't like to wash other people so I thought let's wash myself then'. Kíli laughed 'Well you look beautiful'. Merealla blushed and looked away. After an hour of riding in piece some of the dwarves started to sing. At the end everyone joined except from Gandalf, Thorín, Bilbo and Merealla. It sounded very nice all these different voices together. It brought some life in the quiet wood.

After a long day of traveling the finally stopped. 'This is our place for the night, Fíli, Kíli check if everything is save, Ori, Nori start making supper' Thorín sat down and watch everyone doing their things. 'Hello Thorín would you mind if I sit here?' Thorín shooked his head and Merealla sat down. 'How long is it to Erebor?' 'If we continue this slow about an age'. The dwarves looked at Thorín but quickly moved on with what they were doing.

When it was dark and everyone was done with supper the storytellers began telling their stories. There were some nice story's about dragons and love but then the asked if Merealla would tell a story. 'Well I'm sorry but I'm not good at all at telling stories'. The dwarves looked disappointed and then she started telling a story. 'A time ago…'__


	6. Danger is everywhere

**Chapter 6.**

_I really liked writing this one, you see a more romantic moment of Merealla and Kíli. And you get some action, in the next chapter there would be a lot more action I promise. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for the awful mistake for making Gandalf a whore in my last chapter._

'A time ago there was an Elf, the elf was neglect by all his people because he did something wrong. Well at least that's what everybody thought only he felt like he had done the right thing' All the dwarves where sitting in a circle around the fire. They were listening in silence. 'He had done…' suddenly they all heard a noise. Merealla looked afraid she asked 'What was that noise?' the dwarves were all really calm and Fíli said 'Orcs'. Merealla and Bilbo almost fainted when they heard that. 'Orcs?!' Bilbo and Merealla looked at each other with fear in their eyes. She finally understood that on their journey they will meet great danger. Merealla decided it would be good to rest, but then Thorín called her name. She walked towards Thorín and looked at him. She saw he was tired. 'I would like you to train some of the dwarves with sword fighting, I saw you were really good at it and since there are orcs nearby I want them to be able to protect themselves' Merealla looked flabbergasted at Thorín. 'Oh okay sure, when do I have to start?' Thorín smiled at her 'Tonight'. She smiled back 'Who do I have to help?' Thorín looked at the dwarves. 'Fíli, Kíli and Ori'. She walked back to the fire.

'Fili, Kíli and Ori grab your swords and come with me'. The three dwarves stared at her. 'Now!' she said a bit mad. She wanted to rest but then she had to learn three dwarves sword fighting Thorín is such a nice man(!) The three dwarves grabbed their swords and came. They walked to an open place in the woods. 'Thorín asked me to learn you some more sword fighting'. Fíli started laughing but Ori and Kíli didn't looked happy. Okay we make pairs of two. 'Ori you can fight with Kíli and I will fight against mister. Laugh'. Fíli looked irritated at her. Kíli and Ori started fighting and she saw that Ori was laying on the ground and screamed 'Stop, stop don't do that it hurts, ahhhh!'. She ignored it and started fighting with Fíli. 'Okay you have to stab me like it's a dagger'. Fíli started trying to stab her but failed every single time. 'You have to move quicker, I can think of rainbows in the time that you decide to stab'. Fíli looked mad at her, he couldn't handle that he had to learn sword fighting from a girl.

'Okay, we change partners, Fíli and Kíli don't dare to see this as a joke'. Ori looked frightened at her. 'You also have to stab me okay, you use this when someone is behind you so you can stop him or her quickly'. Ori started stabbing in the air and Merealla laughed. 'If you want to stab me you have to at least try to touch me'. 'But you're a woman I can't just stab a woman'. She smiled 'And what if I was an orc?' 'Then I would stab you really hard!'. 'Well then I am an orc'. He stabbed her twice. 'Good job Ori'. 'We will train again tomorrow'. She walked back to the fire place and lay down. She almost immediately slept.

When she woke up the next morning she saw that everyone was still sleeping. She decided to take a long walk in the woods. She got up and grabbed her sword just in case and walked towards the wood. 'What are you doing?' she turned around and saw that Kíli was looking at her. 'I want to have a walk in the woods, I might find some fruit or vegetables'. 'Can I walk with you Mereal?' she nodded. He stood up and walked towards her.

They were quiet for a long time. It wasn't awkward at all luckily. 'Did Thorín said why you have to help us?' she looked up into his beautiful eyes, she felt her chest warm up. 'I think he was scared that something will happen to you'. Kíli nodded and the continued walking. Merealla looked around and saw that the sun was coming up. 'Look over there! Those are strawberry's!' she smiled and run towards the fruit. 'Yak strawberry's'. She looked shocked at Kíli. She pulled the strawberries of the plant and started eating them. When she finally was stuffed with fruit she looked up at Kíli. He started at her with a smile on his face. 'You uh have some strawberry on your cheek'. Kíli wiped it off with his hand and stared into her eyes and said 'You have really beautiful eyes'. She blushed and stared back. 'What are you doing? We were looking for you, we thought you were eaten by orcs!' Gloín looked mad at them. Kíli and Merealla looked ashamed and walked back with Gloín. 'I'm so sorry I should have left a note'. Gloín looked mad at her and started talking about how worried they all where. She didn't really listened. She was thinking about her little moment with Kíli. A little voice in her head said _You're in love._


	7. The Trolls

**Chapter 7.**

_In this chapter you will read the troll part. This wasn't my favourite part in the film but writing it was so much fun. The romance of Kíli and Merealla continues. Thank you for you reviews it's really nice to read them. You give me some good advice and I hope that my story will only become better now._

'How dare you just go away without letting know something, you can't do this and besides you could have been killed, so don't do that ever' Thorín yelled at them. 'I brought my weapon and besides, should I just wake you whenever I want to walk, because I think that's just bullshit!'. Thorín was looking at her like he could kill her 'Yes you should do that, and know grab your stuff you won't get breakfast'. 'I'm not a child' Merealla murmured. Thorín gave her an angry gaze, he probably heard it but she didn't care. 'I'm sorry for getting us in trouble Kíli'. 'Don't be, it's not your fault Thorín is just a bit bad-tempered in the morning'. She smiled at him, she wanted to give him a hug but that felt a bit inappropriate so she just smiled. Fíli looked a bit shy at her 'Sorry for being so mad yesterday it felt just like a big disappointment that Thorín thinks that I need more training'. 'I get that, it is also not that nice for me too, I mean I feel really stupid for teaching you to handle a sword, you're growing up dwarves and I'm just a lonely woman'. She smiled and walked back to her horse.

'I'm so hungry' she saw Kíli looking around him for food. 'Here, a piece of bread'. She threw the piece at his face. 'Sorry!' Kíli grabbed the piece from the ground and ate it really quick 'Thanks'. 'What were you doing in the wood?' Bilbo sat on his horse next to her. She got up on her horse 'looking for some fruit'. He looked at her with wide open eyes 'And did you find it?' 'yes, I found a lot of strawberries'. She saw a jealous look in his eyes. 'I still have some, would you like to have them?' He nodded and smiled. Merealla gave him the strawberries. He is the only one around here who appreciates it. Bilbo ate the strawberries with an huge smile on his face. She laughed, he was such an adorable person. 'Where are we going now?' she asked Kíli. ´I don´t know, Thorín usually doesn´t tell those things. 'He is a…there´s an huge spider on your head!´ Kíli started screaming as a girl. ´Where is it?! Get it off! Help'. All the dwarves laughed really hard. There was no spider, Merealla made that up. 'Oh look it's going in your clothes, maybe it wants to eat you'. Kíli screamed even louder and fell of his horse. Merealla started to laugh really hard. 'You were joking! You…you!' He looked mad at her but then eventually also laughed. Kíli got up back on his horse and they continued there ride. Fíli turned around with an smile on his face and said 'That was a really good joke, he will hear this for many years'. Merealla smiled back.

They were riding in a dark wood. There blew a soft wind and it was getting colder. Then it started to rain. Really hard. Merealla used a vest as an hood. 'Gandalf can't you make the rain stop?'. 'No, it rains until it's done raining if you want a wizard who can stop the raining you should find yourself another one'. Bilbo looked disappointed and then asked 'are there other wizards?' Gandalf started thinking 'There is Saruman the white a great wizard and 3 other wizards I forgot their names and there is Radagast the brown and me'. 'Is Radagast a good wizard or more like you?'. Merealla, Fíli and Kíli started to laugh. Gandalf ignored it and said 'Radagast is a great wizard, in his own way'. The ride continued and also the rain.

After a long day of travelling they finally stopped for the evening. 'Nori, Ori make supper, Kíli and Fíli watch the horses'. Merealla sat down on the ground and watched Nori and Ori making dinner. She took her sword out of her bag and cleaned it with an piece of cloth. 'Can I sit next to you?' she looked up and there stood Bilbo. 'Yes, of course, did you enjoy the strawberries?'. Bilbo sat down and looked at her sword. 'Yes they were delicious!' Merealla and Bilbo heard a weird sound. 'Supper is ready!' Nori and Ori filled bowls and gave them to the dwarves. Merealla and Bilbo stood up and took each 2 bowls. The walked to Fíli and Kíli and saw them standing there yelling at each other. 'What's wrong?' Merealla looked at them and saw that they had did something wrong. 'We are missing two horses' Fíli looked at her as she was about to yell but she didn't, she started laughing. 'What how?' they shook their heads. Bilbo and Fíli started to count the horses. 'You two are some crazy dwarves' she looked at the bowls of food and offered Kíli one. 'Thank you, for both. You are also not that normal' she looked at him and raised her eyebrow 'What?'. Then Bilbo and Fíli came back. 'We are now missing four horses'. 'A big creature must have taken them'. They all walked to see if they could found the creature. 'There is light, come over here' Kíli sat behind an fallen tree and the others joined him. 'What are those uh… things?' Merealla looked at them. _They are so disgusting!_ 'Those 'things' are trolls, they are very slow so Bilbo you can get the horses back' Fíli looked at him. 'No! I'm not going to do that, it's your fault!'. Bilbo looked frightened at the trolls. 'You are small, they would see us, if you are in trouble just scream' 'yeah, we are right behind you' Fíli and Kíli ran away towards the other dwarves.

After 5 minutes they came back with all the other dwarves behind them. 'If Kíli gives us the sign we shall go to the trolls and fight, understand?' Thorín looked at all the dwarves and they nodded. Kíli walked towards the dwarves and said 'drop him' they troll raised his eyebrow. 'you said what?!' the troll was huge, it was green and looked disgusting and dumb. 'I said drop him!' Kíli stood there and looked really angry at the dwarves. The troll dropped Bilbo and he fell to the ground. All the other dwarves ran to the trolls and started attacking them. Merealla stabbed the biggest troll 5 times and then she fell. 'ouch' she stood up and started attacking the other trolls as well. Then she decided to ran away to look for Gandalf. He was the only one who could help them. She ran towards the fireplace but didn't saw him anywhere. Then she decided to go back and help the others again. She ran through the wood but fell over a rock. She laid down on the ground. Here leg was bleeding. Stupid rock. Then she saw that the sun was coming up that meant that the trolls would turn into rocks quickly. She hoped that trolls didn't win. Then she saw Gandalf running through the wood. Merealla got up and tried to walk towards the dwarves. It hurt much but she didn't care. When she finally got there she saw that the trolls have already became stone. She was tired of the long day and wanted to lay down. 'There must be a dwarf hollow nearby, let's find it!' Gandalf and the dwarves started searching. Ori came up to her 'I stabbed the troll many times, thank you my lady' Ori hugged her. 'You're welcome' she sat down on the ground and looked at her leg. 'Did you hurt yourself?' Ori looked at her leg. She nodded and Ori ripped a piece of his clothes and binned her leg. 'Thank you, you are an amazing dwarf Ori'. Ori walked away to help the others. She didn't see the horses anywhere so she figured out that they ran away. 'Hello Mereal, how are you?' Kíli looked deeply into her eyes. 'I'm fff..fine' she stuttered. She felt her chest getting warm again. Kíli's head came closer to hers and he kissed her. She kissed back, a bit surprised.


	8. The orcs are coming

**Chapter 8.**

_I had a really busy day, talking to my friend about the hobbit and being all in love with Kíli. I know so much more now about the awesome movie. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for following my story and favourite it. And also a huge thank you for the reviews. I makes me a bit more confident about my story. And let the story now continue._

She looked into his eyes, she could see a little sparkle. 'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's very inappropriate'. He blushed and looked away. She looked at him, she couldn't be more happy. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again. 'It was exactly the right thing to do'. He looked surprised. 'He brother, what are you doing?' Fíli stood behind him and stared curious at them. Merealla removed her hands from his face. 'Merealla was hurt so I helped her' Fíli raised his eyebrow but then walked away. 'Well, uhm I don't think that it would be a good thing to have a relationship on a journey' he looked at her with sadness all over his face. 'Well okay then' she stood up and walked away then almost fell down but a tree saved her. _Guys are not good for you, the will only break you down._

'Oh shut up!' she yelled and Balin walked towards her, 'What is wrong my lady? I wasn't talking'. 'Nothing, I'm just sick and tired of dwarves' she walked away but then again almost fell. She leaned on a tree and was looking around to see Kíli. He stood on the other side of the open spot in the wood. He was talking to Fíli and was looking mad. She stood there and watched him for a while. But then she saw him looking at her and he began to walk towards her. She turned around and started walking the opposite way. Then he grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that'. She looked mad at him, _what a jerk_. 'It's a bit late for an apologize, you can go now and break someone else's hart'. She walked towards the group of dwarves, cause she knew they couldn't talk about it around the other dwarves.

'Can I help someone?' she looked at the dwarves, she saw them walking with gold and jewellery. Dwalin came up to her, 'You can go in the hollow, you might find some nice jewellery' he then walked away with an box filled with gold. She walked towards the hollow and went in. She saw a lot of gold and jewels. She started to search for some nice things and immediately found something nice. She was holding a tiny necklace. It was a sun with in the middle of it an sapphire stone. It was made of white gold and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She put it on and looked happy at it.

She came out the hollow with an huge smile on her face, it made her forget about Kíli. Then she heard a weird sound. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She took her sword out and then she saw about eight rabbits coming out the wood. Behind them was an old men with bird poop on his face. _That's nasty._ She looked at the men and saw Gandalf walking towards her 'Radagast!' he looked happy at the filthy men. _So this is Radagast the brown a wizard, well that's just hilarious._ She saw Gandalf and him talking and saw an insect coming out of Radagast his mouth. She turned around before she would throw up. She then heard another strange sound 'Is that a wolf?' Bilbo looked scared at the wolf. 'No that is not a wolf'. She saw a huge hyena looking creature coming out of the wood and it almost jumped on her but saw an arrow flying through the sky and hitting the beast. She fell on the ground an looked at the disgusting beast. 'This doesn't change anything' she whispered at Kíli. Dwalin walked towards the beast and started attacking him with a hammer. Thorín looked at the beast and said 'Wargs! That means an orc pack isn't far behind'. Bilbo and she looked scared at Thorín 'orc pack?'.

'We need someone to distract them' Gandalf looked around with his thinking face. 'I'll draw them off' everyone looked at Radagast. 'These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you'. 'These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try'.


	9. Rivendell

**Chapter 9.**

_It was great writing this chapter. Some more action and we are finally going to the elves! I hope you enjoy it and as always thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. And I have a question for you guys, do you want me to write above each chapter what is going to happen in that chapter or not?_

The dwarves, Bilbo and Merealla followed Gandalf into an open field with rocks. They ran towards an rock to hide. She heard the Rabbits run, and the orcs where making awful noises. She looked at Gandalf and he started running again so everyone followed. They were running for about five minutes. Then they heard an orc on the rock above them. She saw Thorín giving a nod to Kíli and Kíli took out an arrow and attacked the orc. The orc and Warg fell down the rock and the dwarves started attacking them. She was happy that she wasn't killed but the orc was making a lot of noises. She heard that the other orcs were also coming towards them. They ran away and Kíli started to attacking the orcs with arrows. Merealla also grabbed her arrow and bow and tried to help him. She hit an orc twice but then she failed because the arrows were just flying through the air hitting grass. She saw that the orcs were coming closer and she panicked. 'Here you fools!' she turned around and saw Gandalf gesture. The dwarves came one by one. She tried to hit an orc and when she hit him she was happy and wanted to jump up and down but then Gandalf grabbed her and she fell into a little cave. The other dwarves were standing in an circle. They were looking all a bit frightened except for Thorín of course.

They stood there in silence and heard some horses. Then an orc fell down the cave with an arrow in his stomach. Thorín took the arrow out of the orc and looked at it 'Elves' he said angry. Balin looked at Thorín and asked ' I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?' Bofur looked at Balin 'Follow it, of course!' The company walked on the path. They were walking between two huge stone walls. Then Merealla saw finally light at the end of the stoned tunnel. They came out of the tunnel and saw a beautiful city. Gandalf opened his mouth and said 'The Valley of Imladris, to the common tongue it is known by another name'. Bilbo looked amazed at the city and said 'Rivendell'. Merealla couldn't believe her ears. They were in Rivendell, that meant that she was going to see Lord Elrond again. The company walked towards the city. A beautiful male elf walked down the stairs. 'Hello Gandalf'. 'I need to speak to Lord Elrond' Gandalf looked around for him. 'He is not here' Gandalf looked a bit mad 'Where is he?' just when he said that they heard the sound of horses.

A group of elves on horses arrived. She saw that Lord Elrond was with them. 'Gandalf' he looked at the old wizard. Merealla was looking around at the other elves. They were so beautiful, with their long hair and beautiful jewellery. She heard Gandalf, Lord Elrond and the dwarves talking but she wasn't interested. She was looking at all the beauty around her. She saw that the Dwarves where walking again so she walked with them. They arrived in a beautiful dining room. The table was filled with food, a lot of vegetables. She looked happy at the food but then heard her name. She turned around and looked at Lord Elrond.

'Merealla!' she walked towards Lord Elrond and gave him a hug, he awkwardly hugged back. 'it is so nice to see you again!'. She and Lord Elrond talked for a while. Merealla was a half elf, half dwarf. Her father was an dwarf and her mother an elf. It was not common at all that dwarves and Elves fell in love with each other but it happened. She was as tall as an dwarf, exactly as short. But had the long hair of the elves. She had spent a lot of time in Rivendell in her youth . She was able to speak Elves and she was very happy with that. 'We will catch up later, go and eat now because you must be starving'. Merealla walked towards the table and saw that the only empty spot left was the chair next to Kíli's.

She sat down and starting to eat all the vegetables. She ignored Kíli. She was still too mad at him. Kíli asked her something but she acted like she didn't heard it. Fíli was sitting next Kíli and there was an awkward silence. 'So, you know the elves?' Fíli asked something so that the silence couldn't continue. 'Yes. I'm a half dwarf, half elf'. Fíli looked surprised at her, this wasn't the first time for her. 'Then you are very special'. She nodded and ate quick. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She got up and walked away. 'Merealla?' she turned around and saw Kíli. She had pain in her hart, he is so beautiful. She looked into his puppy eyes. 'I'm so sorry, I will never hurt you like that again'. She looked down at her feet. 'I…I…I'm sorry but…' a tear rolled down her cheek. She ran away, but was stopped by Lord Elrond. 'Is everything okay? I will lead you to your room'. She walked with Elrond towards her room. 'If you need anything, just call me. We have some clothes in the bathroom for you, you can keep them'. She nodded and gave him a smile. He closed the door and the tears started running down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself. Kíli was her first love. She wanted to be with him, but she knew that it would be difficult on a journey. But he did the wrong thing for kissing her and then dumping her. Know that she knew how his lips felt on hers, she wanted only to feel that again. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	10. Merealla's bad side

**Chapter 10.**

_Another chapter! Still a bit of a drama chapter but soon it will be over. I've watched the hobbit for the third time no and I'm still loving it. I hope that the lined will be a bit more the same as in the movies. Thank you for your reviews: Cockapoo. _

Merealla woke up and looked around her. She heard some birds. She was laying in her dirty clothes. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. In the middle of the bathroom stood an huge bathtub. She undressed herself and got in the bathtub. It was nice to feel the warm water on her skin. She washed herself while thinking of last night. She washed the tears from her face.

She got out of the bathtub and saw that the water had turned brown. She removed the piece of cloth from her leg and saw that the wound was healed. She saw a pretty red dress laying on the chair. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a long dress with long sleeves and a golden rand. It was a beautiful dress and showed of her new necklace as well.

She walked down the hall. It was beautiful. She heard the dwarves talking loud to each other. She wanted to go sit, and eat breakfast but she was stopped by Fíli. 'Come with me, I want to talk to you'. She looked surprised but followed him. 'What happened between you and Kíli?' she saw that he was worried. They were standing on the edge of huge rock. 'He didn't tell you?' Fíli shook his head. 'Well I'm not going to tell you that, you have to go to Kíli if you want to know what happened'. Fíli wanted to say something but she turned around and walked away.

She sat down next to Ori and started to eat. 'How is your leg?' 'It's good, thank you'. She was very happy that she had some fruit and vegetables. It gave her more energy. They all ate for a while, this was the first time that Bilbo and she ate more than the Dwarves. She smiled, she was glad that she could still smile. 'Ori, Fíli and Kíli, grab your swords and come with me'. They walked to a nice spot in the wood. 'Well the sword training has to continue'. They all looked still a bit sleepy. 'Ori and Fíli you can fight each other and I go will fight with Kíli'. She saw Fíli looking at her with an raised eyebrow.

'We will now do a regular fight, we just attack each other to see who's better'. Fíli started attacking her. She blocked every time.

_My turn now. _She attacked him and gave him a cut on his face. It was bleeding and she smiled. She wanted to attack him another time but was stopped by Ori and Fíli. 'What in earth is going one?! You have to talk to each other about whatever happened'. She was angry. 'It is not your problem!' she shouted at Fíli and Ori and dropped here sword. She saw that Kíli wanted to say something but interrupt him 'That jerk kissed me and then said that we can't be together. That's was going on!' A tear rolled down her face. 'It was not like that! You know that I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want do stupid things because I love you!'. She looked into his eyes. She saw that he was crying it broke her hart. 'Really, you were being so angry because he kissed you?' Fíli was protecting Kíli. 'No, I was angry because …'. She didn't actually knew why she was angry. Fíli and Ori walked away. 'I want to be with you, your kiss changed everything. I'm only thinking now of you'. She stared at the ground. She was afraid of the look in his eyes. He walked towards her and lift her head. ' Well we can be together because I don't want us to be like this'. He kissed her and she immediately melted.

The walked hand in hand out of the wood. Fíli and Ori where standing there and were looking at them. 'Everything is okay now?' Ori looked at her with an smile on his face. 'Yes, thank you'. She smiled and hugged them. They walked back to the dining room. She sat down and she saw that everyone was staring at them. Kíli was still standing. 'I want to say something' he took Merealla's hand and she stood up. 'Merealla and I… are together'. Some dwarves where looking surprised but some of them saw it coming. Thorín stood up and walked towards them. 'Come with me'. They walked with him, Merealla was very scared. 'You know that it's impossible to have a relationship on a journey like this?'. He didn't wait or an answer. 'But if you act normal too each other, I'm fine with it'. Merealla looked at Kíli, she saw an huge smile on his face. They all walked back.


	11. The Goblins

**Chapter 11.**

_Well Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately is my school work growing because of the time that I spend in my story… So From next week on I will post twice maybe three times a week. I hope you like this part though :) _

They left Rivendell. They continued there long journey. The dwarves were acting a bit different now that they know she was in love with Kíli but she didn't care at all. They were walking on a huge stone wall. She saw that Bilbo looked back at Rivendell, she knew exactly how he felt. She then remembered that Gandalf wasn't with them. They walked on the edge of a rock mountain. It was dangerous, very dangerous. She saw that Bilbo almost fell. And she realised she had to pay attention on where she was walking. Then it started to rain really hard and there was also some thunder. It was difficult to look around because of the rain. The stopped to take a breath, then all of the sudden a huge stone flew through the air and hit the rock above them. Huge parts of rocks where falling down. They got closer to the wall so that they won't be hit. She saw pieces of rock where she was standing a few seconds earlier on crumble off. 'Look!' Dori pointed at a huge rock that was able to move. 'So the legends are true, this is a thunder battle' Bofur said while looking at the huge rockmen. Then the rock they were standing on moved. They were standing on the knees of a rock man! She stood behind Thorín and she saw that Fíli and she were separated. 'Fíli! No!' she shouted really hard. 'Grab my hand' Fíli shouted but he was too late.

The rockmen moved and she hold on to a stone so she would not fall. It was hard . The two rockmen where throwing stones at each other. There were flying pieces of stone through the air like it was rain. She was avoiding them, it was hard she had to move really quick on a small piece of ground. Then the giant knee moved towards a normal peace of rock. She and half of the other dwarves ran to the 'normal' rock. 'Quick' Thorín said while helping the others. The where standing on the rock watching the other dwarves struggle. Then the giant knee moved towards them and hit a rock next to the one they were standing on 'Fíli!' Thorín and she yelled at the same time.

She and Thorín ran towards the place where they disappeared. 'Oh you're still alive' she saw the dwarves laying on the ground on top of each other. When she saw Kíli her hart started beating again. 'We can sleep here for the night' Bifur pointed at an opening in the rocks. It was dark and raining and they were all tired. 'yeah, we will do that, Glòin check this cave' Thorín dropped his stuff and sat down. 'I will make some nice fire' Bombur said with a smile on his face. 'No, no fire' Bombur looked a bit disappointed at Thorín. 'We will go at the first morning light, Bofur you have the first watch'. Everyone was sitting and unpacking their stuff. 'I am so happy that you're still alive'. 'Well a dwarf of the Durin line is not that easy to kill' he smiled at her. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and lay down. She looked at the ceiling of the cave for a few minutes. She saw that Kíli had some goose bumps. 'Are you cold?' he nodded and lay down. She moved herself towards him so that she could warm him up with her body. 'That's better' he said with his cute Irish accent. She saw that Fíli wasn't happy . He looked like a five year-old that saw people kissing for the first time. _I don't care, as long as doesn't come between us. _She fell asleep very fast, with Kíli in her mind.

'Wake up! Wake up!' She saw that everybody waked up and that some sand they were laying on was falling down into nothing. Then they fell. It was like they were in a huge slide. Everyone was screaming really loud. Then they all fall in some sort of an huge basket. 'What did just happen?' she asked but she got the answer before anybody could say it. A big group of goblins where running towards them. Kíli and Fíli immediately protected Thorín by pulling him back. Thorín stepped on her feet and she felt a pain shot going through her leg. 'Ouch' no one heard her. Everyone was busy with fighting the goblins. She took her sword out and started attacking them. But they were outnumbered. The goblins won and took the dwarves and Merealla with them.

'So what do we got here?' the goblin king was sitting on his throne. He had a kind of a beard, it was only not made of hair but of skin. It looked disgusting just like the rest of him. 'Dwarves sir' said a small goblin. 'Well search them than, and take their swords and weapons away from them!'. The goblins almost attacked them and took their swords and other weapons away. 'Who are you? No one?' the dwarves were quiet, they were waiting for Thorín to say something. 'Kill them' the Goblin king looked at them with a smile. 'Don't kill us' Thorín stepped forward. 'Well they can speak…' the king smiled '…I know someone who will pay a lovely price for your head, Thorín son of Thrain son of Thor'. 'Who are you talking about?' Thorín looked confused. 'Azog of course!' Thorín laughed gentle. 'Azog died of his wounds long ago'. 'No, he's still alive, oh you didn't know that'. The Goblin king laughed and said something to another goblin. She was a half elf so hear hearing was really good 'Send Azog an note, that says we got his price'. She told Thorín what she heard. The goblins attacked them again and she felt like a big loser.

Just when she thought they were absolutely dead Gandalf arrived. A bright white light appeared behind the Goblin king. 'Fight you fools!' the dwarves grabbed their swords and other weapons and started attacking the goblins.

She was happy that she finally was able to fight. She missed fighting. A goblin walked towards her and stabbed her in her shoulder. She felt pain but immediately attacked back by beheading the goblin. Then another goblin attacked her. He tried to cut her arm off but failed because Thorín beheaded him. 'Thank you' he nodded, she saw that some other goblins arrived. Kíli grabbed a ladder and pushed the goblins off the bridge. _My smart men. _The dwarves walked behind Kíli and where helping him. Merealla took her arrow and bow and started to attack the goblins. She hit them twice of the five times she tried. She really wanted to become better, but she didn't had the time to practice. They ran over bridges and paths when something stopped them. When she was fighting she saw that Gandalf had pushed the king away and that he had fallen down into nothing. But now the king was standing between the end and them. The king opened his mouth and said 'You can't escape from me'. The king attacked Gandalf. Gandalf almost fell down over the edge. Merealla stepped forward and put her sword in his belly. The king shouted of pain and took his sword and cut her arm open. Everything went black and the last thing she felt was falling down in someone's arms.


	12. Meeting a new Elf

**Chapter 12.**

_I really love your reviews. I'm only not sure what to do next. Because I'm reading the book now but I'm not that far and the end of the movie is close. So… any suggest? Please feel free to say them, it would help me a lot. And thank you for following or favourite my story. I have already 25 follows :D it makes me really happy. Thanks a lot._

She opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed. She looked around to see where she was, she was in Rivendell. _Was everything a dream? _She looked at her arm and saw that it wasn't a dream. Her arm was banded with a white piece of cloth. It didn't hurt, that was making her happy. She was worried that she wasn't able to fight. She tried to lift her arm but then noticed that she didn't had any feeling in her arm. She was completely shocked.

She wanted to scream and throw things but then someone walked into the room. 'How are you Merealla?' Lord Elrond sat down on the chair beside her bed. 'I am uhm… I don't know. What happened to my arm?' a tear rolled down her cheek. She was afraid of the answer. 'The goblin king attacked you and made an awful wound in your arm, then you fainted and Kíli dragged you out..' she was afraid of what was coming '… Then they brought you here because they were afraid that you might die of your wounds. I healed you and your arm is going to be absolutely okay again'. Lord Elrond smiled at her and she was all happy again. She smiled and fell asleep.

'We have to leave her here, she already interrupt our journey because she wanted to be a brave girl…' She heard Thorín and Kíli yelling at each other. 'No she did not, she helped us when we were at the goblin city' Kíli shouted really hard, it made her feel a bit scared. '… she's a pain in the ass. We have to leave her here. End of discussion!'. She opened her eyes and looked into their eyes.

'I heard everything' it felt best to just say it. 'And Thorín is right, I am a pain in the ass, so you can leave me here.' It hurt to say that but it was the right thing. She knew that it was. 'No, you can't stay here, I will miss you. You help us you are a good member of the company.' Kíli looked into her eyes, she looked back into his puppy eyes. 'You're a smart girl. Come Kíli we can go now, you can say goodbye but you have to be at the rock in five minutes.' Thorín left the room. 'I will visit you in Erebor, I promise'. Kíli cried, she hugged him with one arm and gave him a kiss on his head. 'Don't cry, it's not like I'm dead!' she smiled at him. She didn't want him to be sad, she just wanted to help him. He gave her one last kiss and left the room. She didn't felt sad at all. She never thought that Thorín liked her and that felt kind of stupid. She wanted to be appreciated by everyone.

She stood up from her bed and got dressed. She was now wearing a beautiful light blue dress with a v shaped neckline. She walked to the dining room to see if Lord Elrond was there. Then an elf walked up to her.

'How did you got that necklace? ' she looked down at the necklace. 'I found it, in a troll cave.' The elf looked surprised. 'It was worn by a great elf a long time ago, they say that it has magic powers' she looked at the necklace again. She laughed, magic powers in a necklace that would be weird. She continued walking towards the dining room. On the head of the table sat Lord Elrond. 'Hello, Elrond I was wondering how long I could stay here' he looked at her and stopped eating. It was early in the morning. She heard some birds and people talking. 'You can stay here as long as you want to, it is your second home.' She smiled and hugged him, she knew that it was inappropriate but Elrond was like a second father for her.

It was afternoon. She was practicing her arrow and bow skills. She still failed about half of the time. Then a young elf came up to her. He had long blond hair, thick black eyebrows and beautiful blue eyes. 'Hello, good afternoon who are you?' she asked the elf with an smile. 'I am Legolas son of Thranduil'. She blinked her eyes. _He said what?! _'It's an absolute pleasure to meet you' she bend. 'I am Merealla'. 'Well it's also a pleasure to meet you Merealla, will you allow me to help you?'. She nodded.

He took an arrow out and shot, right in the middle of the tree. 'It's your turn now.' She took an arrow out and shot. She failed again, it landed in the grass. 'Let me help you' she took an arrow out and he moved her arm. 'Your elbow has to be higher, just like that and…' he stood behind her with his arms around her. '…you have to stand straight.' She could feel his breath tickle on her cheek. She fired the arrow and it was right in the middle of her tree. She jumped up and down and hugged Legolas. 'Thank you very much!'.


	13. Azog the Defiler

**Chapter 13.**

_Hello everybody. Sorry for not posting for such a long time. I'm very busy with school because of next week's test week. And I went to the hobbit again. Whahaha still loving it. I hope you like the little twist that a gave to the story. Thanks as always for all the follows and favourites, and also for your lovely reviews. I am busy reading the book now to be able to write further. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

She let go and stood there a bit awkward. 'I'm sorry, when I'm happy I do weird stuff'. She took another arrow and tried to hit the middle of the tree again. She was very close. 'You are a natural talent' Legolas smiled at her and she felt her chest warm up. 'Well I just have a good teacher' _What is going on with me, Kíli just left and I just start to flirt again?_ 'I have to go now' she walked but almost ran away towards her room. She jumped on her bed. 'What the hell am I doing? I am the worst girlfriend you can have.' Then an idea bumped in her mind 'what if become an extremely good fighter. And then I give them horses, that would be really kind of me!' she smiled. 'Ah shit, where will I ever find 15 horses?!' She felt desperate.

Someone knocked on the door. 'Come in' she was laying with her pillow in her face so she got up and looked at the door. 'Why did you just left?' she felt terrible. She didn't want Legolas to be in her room. 'Uhm, well my boyfriend just left and it was weird talking to another guy and I was done with practicing, I'm tired' _That is such a good excuse (!) _'Oh okay, I thought it was about me' he smiled. She smiled awkwardly back not knowing if she should have said something or not. He left the room and she stood there alone. She felt lost, she didn't know what to do. She missed Kíli. That was probably the reason why she hugged Legolas. She wanted to join the company again. She was thinking about it when she heard someone knocking at her door again . 'Come in' Elrond walked in her room. 'The company has been attacked by orcs'. She stood up and grabbed all her stuff en put it in her bag. 'Are you going?' Elrond asked. 'Yes, I should have never left them'. It felt like a sign to her, she didn't felt sure about her decision but it felt like the right thing to do. She was now sure that her decision was wrong. She ran away from Rivendell. Soon she heard a noise behind her. 'Here a horse you can have it' she turned around and there stood an elf. she smiled at the elf and got up on the horse.

She saw a fire in the distance. She hoped that the dwarves weren't there. She gave her horse a kick and the horse started running even harder. When she finally got by the fire she saw an awful orc with a weird thingy in his arm. _That must be Azog. _She took her arrow out and directed at an orc. She shot and she hit him in his arm. He fell of his Warg and was laying on the ground. She saw Azog looking at the place she was standing so she hide. She sat behind shrubbery and saw between them that Azog was looking at a tree. She looked at the tree and saw that the dwarves where hanging in it. She saw the dwarves looking scared. She took another arrow out and shot one of the Wargs who was attacking the dwarves. She saw that the dwarves were looking around them to see where the arrow came from. She then saw that Azog was saying something to the other orcs and the started attacking the company. Then she saw Thorín getting of the tree and walking towards Azog. Azog who was still sitting on his Warg jumped of the rock he was standing on right on Thorín. Thorín fell down. She knew that it was his fight. So she continued on firing arrows at the other Wargs. She saw Bilbo looking at her and he whispered to Kíli. Kíli turned around to see her, a huge smile appeared on his face. 'I love you!' she said. She knew that he didn't heard it but hoped he could read her lips. She was still attacking Wargs but then looked at Thorín to see if he was okay. She saw that the Azog's Warg was having Thorín in his mouth. She looked shocked, she didn't expected Thorín to die. The Warg let go of Thorín who fell on a rock. Then another orc got of his Warg and walked towards Thorín. _Oh my he is going to behead Thorín. _Then Bilbo ran towards the orc. He stabbed the orc with his knife, who fell on the ground. Bilbo continued stabbing until he was sure it was dead. Then all the other Wargs where walking towards Bilbo. The dwarves ran towards the Wargs to attack them. Kíli was in front sliding the orcs like they were vegetables.

Merealla ran down the hill with her sword in her hands. She decided to help them. An orc stood in front of her with the most creepy smile on his face that she had ever seen. She fell a quiver going down her spine. The orc walked towards her and tried to cut her arm off, she blocked and stabbed him in his arm. The orc looked surprised of her power. She stabbed him again and immediately cut his hand of. The orc screamed of pain and she laughed really hard. She felt very badass. She cut a piece of his arm off. She wanted the orc to feel the pain. Then she heard the sound of eagles. She looked up to the sky and saw giant eagles. She looked at Gandalf who was still on the tree, the old wizard can always save and surprise you.


	14. The Lonely Mountain

**Chapter 14.**

_Thank you again for the reviews and the favourites. My test week took a bit more time than expected, so I haven't post much, I am sorry. But test week is almost over ( one more test to do) and then I will write more often :D_

The eagles attacked the Wargs. The eagles took the Wargs in their claws and throw them off the edge they were standing on. There was a lot of fire and Merealla was worried that the eagles might get wounds. The Wargs screamed loud, Azog looked surprised and not happy. The eagles eventually grabbed the dwarves one by one and flew away with the dwarfs on their back or in their claws. The also grabbed Merealla. She felt two claws around her waist and he flew away with her, he then dropped her. She screamed really loud but then she landed on an eagle and was quiet. She looked a bit ashamed around her, she saw Thorín in the claws of an eagle, and Fíli and Kíli had tears in their eyes.

They were flying over beautiful mountains, and lakes. She was looking around and couldn't believe her eyes. The view was amazing up here, she could see things that she wasn't able to see when she would walk here. She saw a rock far away. 'Thorín!' she looked up towards Fíli and Kíli and saw Fíli crying. The eagles let go of Thorín and dropped him on the rock, Gandalf was also at the rock and was sitting beside Thorín and was saying something. _Probably a spell. _The eagles dropped her on the rock and she stood at the side watching Thorín. The eagles dropped Fíli and Kíli who immediately went to see Thorín. Thorín opened his eyes, 'The Halfling?' he asked. 'It's alright Bilbo is here, he's quit safe' Gandalf replied. All the dwarves looked relieved. Thorín stood up and looked around. 'You!' Kíli looked surprised at Thorín ' What where you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!' Bilbo looked flabbergasted at Thorín 'I said you could never be our burglar, that you have no place amongst us..' Everyone looked a bit mad at Thorín. 'I have never been so wrong' Thorín walked towards Bilbo and hugged him. Everyone smiled. It was a perfect moment. Merealla realised that Thorín had such an hard life, he trusted the elves but they didn't help them when they needed it the most. That's why he couldn't trust Bilbo, everyone was happy that he trusted Bilbo now.

'And I am sorry I doubted you' Thorín looked at Bilbo. 'No, no I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, or a warrior or even a burglar' The dwarves and Merealla laughed. The Eagles flew away. You could hear them making their weird bird sounds. It was a beautiful view, the circled around and the rock and then flew away. And then she saw Erebor. Bilbo's mouth fell open, 'is that what I think it is?' Gandalf nodded. 'Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms in Middle Earth'. They all looked a bit amazed at the dwarfs. _It must be a weird feeling, seeing your home again when it's not really yours jet. _A little bird flew above them in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. 'A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain' Oín said. Gandalf smiled, 'that my dear friend is a redbreast'. 'But we'll take it as a sign, a good one' Thorín said. They all looked at Erebor with a smile. Thorín turned around and looked at Merealla.

'You, why did you came back?' Merealla looked frightened at Thorín. The happy mood was gone. 'I uh… because I heard you were in danger and I wanted to help you. I had a bad feeling' Thorín looked at her with an weird face expression like he was thinking about the answer, if it was good enough. 'And do you want to join our company again?' Merealla looked a bit surprised, 'Only if that is what you want, I don't want to get you in trouble, I love you all too much to do that.' Thorín smiled and looked satisfied. 'I see that your archery skills are better. That's good we can use you. You can come back but only under one condition'. The dwarves were staring at Thorín and her. 'You have to make supper tonight'. Merealla looked strangely at him. Thorín eventually laughed and she and the dwarves also laughed. 'Well okay then'. They all laughed for a while, they were happy that they were safe. For now…


End file.
